Melinda Hunt
Melinda Hunt is an Alliance Intelligence Special Operations Division Agent who has been handpicked by the Alliance to work on eliminating people that the Alliance requires. She doesn't exist and works alone when out in the field, her life is spent working to become the best in the Alliance. She is ruthless, serious and most of all determined to never fail. She often never exists and everything about her is classified. Early Life Melinda's mother died after child birth and forced her father to raise her alone. She grew up poor and often found herself at a disadvantage of the other kids around her. Her father taught her self-defense and often used it on the people that attempted to pick on her. She then went on to university and graduated with a double major in psychology and communication. Alliance Intelligence Melinda did internships for the Alliance Intelligence in the Field Agent area and fell in love with the work. She applied for Field Agent status not long after graduating from university and hoping to become a Field Agent. Field Agent Melinda shipped off to Baghdad for training as a Field Agent and passed as the top recruit in her class. She worked for four years as one in the Attican Traverse where she developed a network of contacts around Cerberus, Shadow Broker and Batarian terrorist organizations. She worked her way into the Shadow Broker ring and became a double agent for the Alliance. She failed to get into Cerberus, but was able to work her connections and get turn people to give her intel. Reaper Invasion Melinda worked with Alliance Intelligence to find out what Cerberus and the Reapers were doing. She often deployed behind enemy lines and fed intel to people in the safe zones to know what the enemy was doing. She uncovered many tactics of the Reapers and helped the Galaxy save lives. As all of her work goes, she slipped back into the shadow and got a pay raise for her effort. Special Operations Division Melinda was handpicked to join SOD and went into training to become a SOD operator. She did combat training with N7 Special Warfare Operators and Marine Raiders, psychological and torture training with experienced SOD operators, language training and survival training. Melinda called it indoctrination since it felt like she was borderline brainwashed to be a machine for the Alliance. She didn't break and was able to join the organization that doesn't exist. Melinda is a solo operator that goes through the Attican Traverse and accomplishes missions that the Alliance ask her to accomplish. Her file is already covered in black ink, now it gets destroyed in case she is ever caught. Her goal is to never be caught and to accomplish her mission at all cost. She stays in the dark and helps the people that give her the most information. She is known for never having a weak spot and always able to capitalize on people. Personality Manipulative, cruel, evil and ruthless is Melinda out in the field, going by the name Minda Conway, she is a very effective agent for extracting the intel she needs. She trained herself to be your friend then enemy in a snap of a finger, her job is to take out the intel rather than the agents so she can get what she wants while the enemy cannot. She always puts her best interest first then the rest of the people around her. If she doesn't get what she needs, she will find a way, there is no impossible for her. Loving, sweet, shy and smart is what Melinda is at home. She is a very sweet person that loves to do things with other people or by herself. She'll lose herself in books, movies and plays that she enjoys during her time off. She loves food and can often be found trying out new restaurants around Melbourne. Being in a relationship, she often finds herself loving her partner more than she loves herself. She always appeal to what the people want from her and make herself an enjoyable person to be around. Romance Melinda met Miranda in a meeting to become a prospective SOG operator, Miranda worked with SOG during the time and oversaw the 36 hour session of torture on Melinda. Though it was a test, Miranda felt scared for Melinda due to how hard the interrogators were going on her. During the aftercare of the torture, the two were able to get together and fall in love. Melinda shuffled in and out of Melbourne once the Relay opened but always found time to talk with Miranda. They got married in 2194 after Melinda retired from field work and moved to work with Republic Intelligence. They keep a very private relationship and don't share the last name in their work place. Melinda became the Director of Republic Intelligence a year after Miranda and spent her tenure working with her to create a good alliance.Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Characters